The Shimmering Quarries
Part 4 - continued from The Twilight Jungle ''' '''Prerequisites: Must have completed the High Jungle Hub quests in Cera Altepetl Boundary, Glaucous Quarries,Cera Altepetl Proper, and The Twilight Jungle High Jungle Quest Hub Areas Note: The Hub Quest encompasses a large amount of content, and each portion of the storyline will be published in in its own designated section of the wiki. The High Jungle Quest Hub - Part 1 Cera Altepetl Proper - Part 2 The Twilight Jungle - Part 3 The Shimmering Quarries - Part 4 ---- Important Travelling Note: The storyline will have you travelling to and from various areas, so for continuity and simplicity, the High Jungle Quest Hub will continue, and finish here on the Shimmering Quarries wiki page. ---- Another 3 Days have passed and Shaper Tlachinolli has summoned you. ''' '''Speak with her in Cera Altepetl Proper . Digging in Twilight Shaper Tlachinolli has interest in Shimmering Quarries , which may contain useful relics from history. Help her collect these relics by completing their daily quests to dig materials from there. '- Complete 4 Tasks for Shaper Tlachinolli' *Completion of this quest line will result in a daily quest for Shaper Tlachinolli Note: Every dig costs two (2) Diggergy (digging energy) in the Shimmering Quarries. ''' and 2 |name2=Digging Fractured Blades |type2=main |desc2=Shaper Tlachinolli needs Fractured Blades. Dig some up from the Shimmering Quarries. |task2=Dig up 10 Fractured Blades |reward2= and 2 |name3=Digging Petrified Torches |type3=main |desc3=Shaper Tlachinolli needs Petrified Torches. Dig some up from the Shimmering Quarries. |task3=Dig up 10 Petrified Torches |reward3= and 2 |name4=Digging Horrified Logs |type4=main |desc4=Shaper Tlachinolli needs Horrified Logs. Dig some up from the Shimmering Quarries. |task4=Dig up 10 Horrified Logs |reward4= and 2 }} '''The council is ready to speak to you. Return to them atop the temple in the Center of Cera Altepetl Proper Temple. An Eye for an Eye The Mochi Council asks you to ressurect Teotl ! The ancient stories tell of Teotl's eyes being hidden at old digging sites. Ask the diggers in the Glaucous and Shimmering Quarries about the eyes. *Find Teotl's Left eye somewhere in the Shimmering Quarries *Find Teotl's Right eye somewhere in the Glaucous Quarries Puzzle Pieces |reward1= |name2= On the Right Track |type2=chain |desc2= |task2= Solve the puzzle in the Glaucous Quarries. Walk around the quarry area, to the right of the NPC, to find the puzzle piece in the rock. |reward2= |name3= On the Right Track |type3=chain |desc3= |task3= Open the chest in the Glaucous Quarries |reward3= }} Puzzle Pieces |reward1= |name2= Left in Twilight |type2=chain |desc2= |task2= Solve the puzzle in the Shimmering Quarries. Click on gorilla engraving to solve puzzle (located right of the 1st quarry field). |reward2= |name3= Left in Twilight |type3=chain |desc3= |task3= Open the chest in the Shimmering Quarries |reward3= }} *''' Insert the eyes into Teotl's remains in the Engulfed Coppice ' *'Solve the puzzle in the Engulfe Coppice to complete the revival.' ---- '''The Revival Ritual' in the Engulfed Coppice to complete the revival ritual. |reward1= }} Teotl's Return ! You've revived Teotl and then the Mochi Council took the Bramblenomicon! You worked hard to make that book what it is. Mope around for a while and see what happens in a few days. ---- Go to the Cera Altepeti Boundary Another 3 days has passed, and one of the guards of the Yapalli Village requests your help! Meet Yapalli Guard Yaotl in the Cera Altepetl Boundary |name2=Biting Bark Rashes! |type2=main |desc2=The Yapalli are plagued by Teotl and Yapalli Guard Yaotl needs your help! Get your hands on some Liquid Nitrogen to freeze Bark growing on peoples skins! Check the Bazaar in Cera Altepetl Proper. |task2=Check the the Cera Altepetl Proper bazaar for Liquid Nitrogen |reward2= |name3=Venom for Nitrogen |type3=main |desc3=The Pochteca will trade you Snake Venom for some Liquid Nitrogen! Get some from snakes wandering fields in the High Jungle or Flux, and return to the merchant in the Cera Altepetl Proper bazaar. |task3=Find 20 vials of Snake Venom |reward3= }} Biting Bark Rashes! You were able to trade Snake Venom for some Liquid Nitrogen! Take it back to Yapalli Guard Yaotl in the Cera Altepetl Boundary |name2=Bad Barkleys! |type2=main |desc2=The Yapalli are plagued by Teotl and Yapalli Guard Yaotl needs your help! The barkleys are baying! Find them pacing in High Jungle or Flux Fields and soothe them. |task2=Soothe 20 Barkleys |reward2= }} Help from the Flame Gaper The Yapalli are plagued by Teotl and this must be stopped! Speak to the Flame Gaper in the Cera Altepetl Boundary. ---- Gaping at the Problem The Flame Gaper begrudgingly agrees to help you and Teotl's plague, but they need time to think up a plan. They'll summon you when they're ready. ---- Go to the Cera Altepetl Boundary Another 3 days have passed, the Flame Gaper has summoned you. Speak to the Flame Gaper in the Cera Altepetl Boundary. Bramble Book Thieving You must take down Teotl before it causes more harm! The Flame Gaper says you must first get the Bramblenomicon back. Find a way to steal it back from the Mochi Council atop the Cera Altepetl Proper temple. Quest Objectives: *Approach the Mochi Council atop the Cera Altepetl Proper temple. *Blind the Council with the baskets. *Steal the Bramblenomicon ---- Teotl's Torrid Trail You must take down Teotl before it causes more harm! After you've reclaimed the Bramblenomicon, you must then make your way back to Teotl in the Engulfed Coppice, North from the Twilight Jungle. Teotl may have changed the forest to shield itself, so be ready for anything! }} Teotl's Takedown You must take down Teotl before it causes more harm! After you've reclaimed the Bramblenomicon and found Teotl, you must then Puzzle out its eye balls and seal them into the Bramblenomicon! }} The Gaper's Getaway You followed the Flame Gaper's instructions to the "T" , and defeated Teotl ! Catch her in the Cera Altepetl Boundary before she leaves. }} Rewards Earned for Completion of Story Quests: * ' Achievement: High Jungle Hero (Title)' * ' Bramblenomicon Trinket: Sucks up all nearby item drops so you don't have to! ' ---- Ye Twilight Artifact Assemblage Daily consumables These can be restored once per day |cost1= x18 |name2=Fermented Juice |desc2=Immediately regain 20 Mana |cost2= x30 |name3=Purple Yam |desc3=Restores 50% max energy upon consumption |cost3= x18 |name4=Corrupted Chlorophyte |desc4=Yields a gem of sapphire quality of higher |cost4= x24 |name5=Encrusted Rune |desc5=Yields a random rune |cost5= x36 }} Trinkets x36 |name2=Twitching Geo-Pick |desc2=Upgrades your Trembling Geo-Pick, allowing you to dig in deep shimmering quarries, store more diggergy, and collect more diggergy faster |cost2= x54 |name3=Rattling Geo-Pick |desc3=Upgrades your Twitching Geo-Pick, allowing you to dig in fathom shimmering quarries, store more diggergy, and collect more diggergy faster |cost3= x54 |name4=Twi-Light |desc4=A trinket which increases your odds to dig up Artifact Fragments from quarries by 10% |cost4= x60 }} Pets x60 }} Mounts x54 }} Misc x50 |name2=Yellow Nahui Stone |desc2=Hatches a Nahui Egg into a Banana Nahui |cost2= x60 }} Customization x40 |name2=Twilight Blade |desc2=You can equip this in your sword slot |cost2= x54 }} Category:The Shimmering Quarries Category:The Twilight Jungle Category:Cera Altepetl Proper Category:The High Jungle Quest Hub Category:The High Jungle